


dear mr. bean, thank you for saving my ass .*• seungjin one-shot

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: in which a troubled kim seungmin was struggling to find a way to surprise hwang hyunjin for his 20th birthday– until a mr. bean episode gave him an idea
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: works i'm happy of





	dear mr. bean, thank you for saving my ass .*• seungjin one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> whew this is obviously late already to some parts of the world (esp in korea) but i wanted to contribute something for hyunjin day lol
> 
> happy birthday, hyunjin !!! it feels so good to watch you grow 🥺 here's to more birthdays with u and stays ♡
> 
> anyway, very random but i found this idea on my drafts and thought that i should finally turn this into a fic so tada! i hope you enjoy this and watch mr. bean
> 
> (the title will be edited in the future bc i suck @ this and i'm gonna get some help)

hyunjin's 20th birthday is fast approaching and seungmin doesn't know what to do yet– that is very unusual of him. typically, he comes up with a plan weeks before the actual day– be it a detailed surprise involving their close friend circle or a nighttime roadtrip date towards where rock formations meet the sea. he had been celebrating the older's birthday since they were on their last year of high school but only now does he have no idea of what to do.

it's only 9:22 in the morning and he's still in his pajama and yellow gudetama shirt. _does he still have a lot of time to brainstorm before hyunjin's birthday?_ after doing a few stretches to shake himself awake, he walked towards his bedside table to count the days before the 20th. "one, two... oh _shit._ " seungmin internally cursed. "there's only two days _left?_ " he pressed both of his palms on each of his eyeballs in frustration. _what now?_

as if to answer his question, the laptop on his bed dinged, signalling that it needs to be charged. the night before, seungmin was binge-watching _mr. bean_ to reward himself for braving the pressure and the pile of works his unforgiving professors had thrown at him a week prior. seungmin was pulling his laptop bag out from under the bed to search for his charger when an idea popped inside his head. maybe binge-watching _mr. bean_ was a god-sent idea.

*.☆•

seungmin wanted to make hyunjin's 20th birthday special– like a _despedida_ party of him kissing his teenage years goodbye tinged with a welcome party for him finally entering his first year of adulthood. the day before his birthday surprise, he called changbin up to ask him about the status of his booking in the hotel by the seaside, to which the older replied with " _it's okay now, seungmo. stop stuttering on the phone."_

after that, seungmin had luckily persuaded felix, jisung, and minho into helping him set up the hotel room, but not after promising the three of them a drink from _gong cha_ on the 21st. chan volunteered to be in charge with the food the second he heard the plan– thanks to the fact that one of the hotel chefs is hongjoong, his childhood friend. lastly, seungmin asked jeongin to distract hyunjin by inviting him to an arcade located in myeondong. _maybe the plan will work out this way_.

*.☆•

finally, it's already the 20th. seungmin woke up on his own bed as the streams of sunlight peeking from the blinds burned his eyelids. by his right is a peaceful-looking hyunjin still curled up on the other bed, soft breathing leaving his lips. seungmin smiled in awe. _this is the day._

at 8:57 am, the raven-haired beauty finally walked out of the bedroom and greeted the newly-showered seungmin who was brushing his teeth, wearing a mint-colored shirt and black ripped jeans with hair still slightly wet– he hasn't run a blower on his hair yet. hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. "where are you going?"

seungmin spat the toothpaste foam and washed his mouth before answering. "first of all, good morning too, and happy birthday, sleeping beauty!" hyunjin rolled his eyes. "second of all, take a shower and get yourself dressed because it's your birthday and we're all going out. jeongin called and said he's already done preparing and now bored out of his ass because you're a slowpoke." that earned seungmin a light punch from the taller. "don't touch me, stinky birthday boy."

*.☆•

after preparing for almost an hour, hyunjin and seungmin stepped out of their college dorm and hailed a taxi towards hangang park. seungmin texted everyone to go there already except jeongin and felix since hyunjin is already facetiming the two. changbin and minho, both in charge of the picnic foods and the humongous mat, were already waiting for them.

everything went smoothly. by the looks of it, hyunjin may have not sensed anything unusual. as they neared the willow tree with the beige picnic mat facing the river already lain out, chan brought out the chocolate cake with three lit candlesticks on top of it. everyone sang a _happy birthday_ in chorus, even attempting to harmonize. for about three hours, the eight indulged themselves in a variety of foods, snacks, and dessert– cold noodles with three banchans, a bucket of twisted fries, three pints of neapolitan ice cream, and a tower of lemonade. hyunjin also had to endure hag jokes from the younger ones, including jisung who's just the second oldest of the 2000-born kids of their friend circle. when they got tired of sitting and chatting, felix brought out a small box containing _one_ of the gifts– the animal crossing: new horizons switch which he had pre-ordered, and amazingly, arrived before he left the house. all seven pitched in bills for that gift and hyunjin's heart was bursting with happiness. in return, he offered to pay for a couple of hours worth of noraebang just a kilometer away from where they are.

*.☆•

as the sun slowly dipped into the infinite horizon, seungmin's heart rate picked up. when he looked at the birthday boy laughing with the way minho was screaming onto the microphone, he cannot help adoring how melodious he sounds. he wondered if he will be able to hear his laughter later when it's just the two of them. unbeknownst to anyone outside their friend circle, despite all the cathartic late night memories of them together while being a complicated tangled mess of limbs and the chaste kiss they once shared last christmas eve, hyunjin and seungmin aren't really together. the information can be so surprising from an outsider's point-of-view as everyone knows the two can read each other like a book stripped off of a hardbound cover.

chan had never missed telling seungmin that the love is _not_ one-sided but neither of the pining mess opened the topic up. the pent-up feelings of the two is driving their friends to the edge of insanity and seungmin is not oblivious of the fact. in all honesty, he doesn't know what he's so afraid of– is it the label? the changes that may happen if they become official? _he doesn't know._ however, one night when he heard hyunjin sobbing over the phone talking to minho about how much he can't hide his feelings anymore, a voice urging him to confess whispered in his ear. that's how he decided that he will do it on the older's birthday.

when the two hours of noraebang was over, they took an overwhelming number of group photos using felix's phone that he complained of having full memory. content smiles and a multitude of hand gestures were thrown towards the camera– seungmin's left hand was on top of hyunjin's shoulder and the latter did not fail to notice. after bidding their goodbyes and uttering their thank yous, jeongin winked at seungmin, which resulted to seungmin rolling his eyes. with seungmin's right arm slung on hyunjin's shoulder, they watched their friends' figures be one with the night. seungmin tensed up and hyunjin felt it. "seungmin, what's the matter?" 

seungmin took in a sharp breath before looking at hyunjin's worried face, soft features illuminated by the fluorescent lamppost. "hyunjin, let me show you something."

*.☆•

the ride towards the hotel was silent as if the both of them were deprived of the capability to speak. while silence fell between them, the taxi driver's ocassional huffing and the car radio saved them from the deafening silence. if there's one thing seungmin is thankful of, it is that hyunjin didn't ask anything– he just rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

once they reached the hotel, seungmin inquired of his booking and was given the tap card for his reservation up in 7th floor. like a duplicate of the scenario earlier, none of them spoke until they made it to their floor. 

"seungmin..." hyunjin spoke, voice barely above a whisper. he held seungmin's hand as the younger led them to their room. 

when they were already facing the door, seungmin turned to the other and spoke with a soft smile. "hyunjinnie, happy birthday." it's all what took seungmin to tap the card and open the door. hyunjin's mouth fell agape.

right in front of their eyes are numerous petals of blue and pink and confetti streams scattered on the floor. _the three made a good job._ at the center of the room is a small round ivory table with a chair on each side, enough for just the two of them. seungmin led hyunjin inside to observe the place better.

on top of the table is a cylindrical glass vase filled with lilac tulips and baby's breath. on each side are a slice of red velvet cheesecake situated between the utensils and a glass of peach-flavored soju filled up to the brim. hyunjin laughed– those are his favorites and seungmin is not fond of liquor.

by his right side are helium-infused golden and silver balloons with strings holding polaroid pictures at eye-level. the polaroid pictures are of them with their friends, of hyunjin, of just the two of them, and some candid shots. the bed was not spared of the design as it had a bouquet of sunflower on top of it and a rectangular gift. in hyunjin's words, the " _what the fuck, a balcony?_ " had a couple of scented jasmine candles burning in the night. their room was conveniently facing the sea greeting the luminescent moon through crashing waves.

hyunjin felt the need to speak up. internally, he's still shaken up but he didn't want to make the atmosphere awkward. "what are you doing?" he was trying to suppress a laughter because _this isn't a seungmin thing to do_ yet here they are, sitting at each side of the table ready to eat the food before them.

"well, this is the "goodbye teenage years" party and yeah!" seungmin answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "what can you say?"

"i... how the hell did you do this under my nose?" 

"i had jisung, felix, and minho-hyung with me." 

"for real?" hyunjin prodded, surprise evident in his voice. "i never would've thought they would help you do something like this."

"well to be fair, i would have to treat them milk tea tomorrow."

for the next 30 minutes, the two were just chatting like young hearts enjoying their night and allowing themselves of a sweet treat. to be honest, hyunjin is at lost for words. he's too scared to ask whether this means something else– _something that he is hoping for–_ or just a kind gesture from the younger. and so to keep the atmosphere light, hyunjin commented something.

"but you know what, i'm surprised you did not just make me sit through another mr. bean episode. you're literally obsessed with it." when hyunjin said that, seungmin remembered something. _ah, the gift._

seungmin walked towards the bed to get the bouquet of sunflowers and the rectangular gift. "take this, hag."

hyunjin looked at the other with mock offense although he still took the gifts from his arms. he placed the bouquet on top of the table to unwrap the gift. hyunjin was surprised of the content. "what the hell..."

in front of the older is a picture of a white couple– a man and a woman– looking lovingly at a diamond ring. seungmin pasted the said photo on top of a canvas. he was visibly stiffling a laughter. hyunjin replied with a sigh. "seungmin, i'm allergic to hets." 

at this point, both of them bursted out laughing, clutching their stomachs as if that was peak comedy. _at least the first part of the surprise turned out well._ hyunjin was shaking his head while staring at the picture. "you know what, i was gonna say you're already going well with this but of course, you had to give me a fucking picture of a het couple."

"maybe if you paid attention to our mr. bean marathon..." seungmin retorted, still slightly laughing. hyunjin laughed before exhaling loudly. "no, but seriously hyunjin, tear the picture of that het couple now."

hyunjin did what he was told. as he removed the picture off the canvas, he was shocked of what's behind it. on the canvas was a close-up painting of him crescent-eyed and beaming. the reference, a polaroid picture of him, is pinned on the lower right. he recalled where this was taken. " _oh my god,_ that was me before entering the arena for the got7 concert."

"i'm glad you remember." seungmin let out a short laugh. "also be thankful i didn't paint that picture of yours crying over _jinyoung-sunbaenim._ "

"fuck you!" hyunjin snarled, attempting to throw the canvas at him. "but really, minnie, thank you. this made me happy. you should paint more!" 

"what if i say that's not the end of it?" seungmin replied before taking a deep breath. hyunjin replied by leaning his head to the side, prompting the other to continue. "hyunjin, do you promise that you will listen?"

hyunjin's hands ran cold. suddenly, he was so nervous but he replied with what warmth he can muster in his voice. "of course. i will always listen."

seungmin took this as a cue to start. "hyunjin, i heard your conversation with minho-hyung last week." 

hyunjin tensed up. _shit, so he knows?_

"i heard a tiny part of it but i never asked you out of fear. remember when you lied to me that night and said that you were just having a bad cold? honestly i never believed that." seungmin laughed, eyes still locked on the older's wide, almond eyes.

"but it's okay, i didn't want to ask you because it looked like you were not ready, or so i assumed. but honestly, jinnie, it hurt me. it pained me to hear your voice being drowned out by your heavy sobs and to see you with puffy, red eyes. i never wanna be the reason of your sadness again." seungmin felt a lone tear slip from his eyes but he continued. 

"and so right now, i want to take this opportunity to tell you how much you mean to me. _hwang hyunjin, you are the star that completes my constellation._ you are my happiness, my warm embrace on cold winter nights, the string that keeps my sanity at bay. and so, on the days that your eyes are worn out, your laughter forced, and your cheeks stained with tears, i will try my best to be the shoulder you can depend on. on the days that the blackhole is feeding on your light, i will willingly strive to pull you away from it and keep you close in my arms. _hwang hyunjin, my love for you stretches lightyears away_."

for days, in secret now, hyunjin had been trying his best to hide his tears from the other. he was breaking apart in silence while forcing himself to believe that maybe, the other never liked him the same way he does. however, after hearing the confession, he willingly allowed his tears to race down his face.

"s-seungmin, i'm sorry for not telling you sooner, too." hyunjin started, tears doubling in amount. "i'm sorry i must've caused you pain too for not stepping forward and telling you myself how much i am willing to provide you happiness and comfort the same way you do for me. i know that my silence was also ruining you as well so i'm really sorry. right now though, at this moment, i wan't to stay with you forever until the stars burn out. _kim seungmin, my love for you stretches lightyears away, too._ "

seungmin stood up from his seat walked towards the other, cheeks flushed and happiness bubbling in his heart. _it finally happened._ he engulfed the other in his arms who so willingly stood up from his seat as well to return the hug properly. for a couple more minutes, hyunjin continued sobbing on seungmin's shoulder while seungmin rubbed circles at the fabric of hyunjin's striped button-up.

"sorry, i'm okay now." hyunjin laughed while breaking away from the hug.

"stop saying sorry." seungmin shook his head while wiping the tears from hyunjin's eyes delicately. hyunjin, on the other hand, held seungmin's left hand stationary.

you know those scenarios in webtoons when new lovers marvel at the beauty the other could offer despite the vulnerability? i guess you could say they are the epitome of those. with seungmin's hand already on hyunjin's cheeks, he longingly closed the gap. hyunjin expected this already and his breathing was erratic, but somehow he was still caught off-guard when seungmin's soju-flavored lips touched his with gentleness. the calming sea breeze coming from the balcony grazed their bodies while hyunjin carded his hand on seungmin's hair. the feeling was immaculate– the synchronized movement of their lips were infused with the pent-up feelings they're free to release now. with the waning crescent beaming at the silhouettes molding together like one soul, they stayed like this– bodies and lips pressed together like a lifeline– until the other felt like being deprived of oxygen.

as they pulled away, smiles were evident on their lips so to say that they are satisfied is an understatement. seungmin suddenly remembered something. _the second gift._

"hyunjin, remember when we were strolling in the mall eating corndogs and your eyes lingered at a certain stall?" seungmin pulled out a tiny box decorated with a silver bow. "open this."

hyunjin's eyes widened. no way in hell is this a ring, _right_? with doubt long forgotten, he shakingly unwrapped the box and revealed a black velvet ring case resembling a treasure box. he bit the insides of his cheeks. "you gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"well, i think so, too." seungmin covered his mouth to hide his amusement.

hyunjin opened the box slowly, scared that he might show his overexcitement. sitting on the white cushion is a thin, golden plain band. his eyes trained on the _ring_ before pulling it out. well, his inital guess was _correct._

when shock registered on hyunjin's face, seungmin hysterically laughed. _the second part is a success._ hyunjin punched seungmin's arm while laughing. "man, fuck you, really. is this another mr. bean shit i'm missing?"

"i will not confirm nor deny." that earned a hit from hyunjin. "see when you don't watch mr. bean?"

"you know, i should've not poured my heart out earlier you absolute punk. i feel like the whole circus."

"that's alright, you're a clown." another punch from hyunjin. "oh but on the brighter side, you can now hang the painting that i gave you, right?"

"whatever." hyunjin rolled his eyes while fighting back a laughter. "good thing i love you."

"i love you too". seungmin hugged the other, warmth radiating off him. "don't worry, i'll get you the diamond ring in the future."

"you talk so ahead of time, kim seungmin. we haven't even finished college yet." hyunjin rested his chin on seungmin's shoulder as they rocked their bodies together to a non-existent beat.

the two stayed like that for as long as their legs allowed until they grew tired. a yawn slipped out of hyunjin's mouth.

"must be tiring to cry, huh?" 

"shut up, seungmin. just cuddle me."

"okay, birthday boy." they broke away and made themselves comfortable on the king-sized bed– hyunjin's back pressed against seungmin's chest as the younger played with the raven hair of his lover.

"seungmin, this has to be the best birthday ever, but do you know what i'm really wishing for?" hyunjin searched for seungmin's free hand and squeezed it. seungmin hummed in response.

"it's for you to _stay and not go anywhere."_

even though hyunjin can't see, he knows the younger is smiling. seungmin kissed the crown of hyunjin's head before responding. "hyunjin, _i will never leave._ "

*.☆•

the next morning, hyunjin woke up to the feeling of cold morning air hitting his back. _where did seungmin go?_ a frown made its way to hyunjin's face as he ran his hands on his bed hair. just as how fast the frown on his face appeared when he realized seungmin's warmth isn't shieldinghim from the freezing wind, a smile replaced it when he realized where the other is– at the balcony. it's only 6:43 in the morning but hyunjin was caught in a trance. in front of him is a view he will always be grateful of. along with the purplish and orange colors painting the sky, the tame waves meeting the shore which he could see at this angle, and the sun waking up from its slumber is seungmin's back facing him– the faint light embracing his body. _oh to look at the sweet offering of vernal equinox and the silhouette of your personal sunshine._

hyunjin got up from the bed as silently as he could and walked towards where the younger is. without any warning, he wrapped his arms around seungmin and mumbled a "good morning" on his back. seungmin turned around with a soft smile accompanied with the morning glow. he held hyunjin's hand before returning the greeting.

"you know, it's really funny." seungmin started, looking at hyunjin lovingly. "just yesterday, i was shitting on you to prepare already because you're not a morning person. now, you're already up. did you really miss me that much?" hyunjin dropped seungmin's hand and the other laughed. 

the taller boy huffed before speaking. "how will i not wake up when it's so cold and you were not beside me?"

"hm..." seungmin went for a crushing hug. "there, feeling warm now?"

"couldn't be any more warmer, my sunshine."

the two basked in the glory of the sun rising from the once curtain of darkness while sitting at the balcony floor– seungmin's head resting on hyunjin's shoulder while softly singing to day6's _beautiful feeling._

_being under the same sky as you_

_  
each moment we breathe i_

_  
like it, the word "love" can't be enough_

_  
this beautiful feeling_

"oi seungmo! stop or i will cry this early." hyunjin whined while trying to hide a smile. his love for seungmin's voice is immeasurable, whether it be when he's singing or just speaking.

"oh my god, are you a day6 anti?"

"dumbass." hyunjin slapped seungmin's arm. "your voice is just so... beautiful and the lyrics are making my heart swell."

"but it's fitting, don't you think?" seungmin pinched hyunjin's cheek and he earned a scowl from the other.

"i guess so. this really is a _beautiful feeling._ " hyunjin replied while nursing his pinkish cheek.

seungmin sighed in content before silence enveloped them, though comfortable this time unlike their taxi ride to the hotel. he was about to fall asleep on the older's shoulder when–

_lips._

seungmin's eyes fluttered open, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks. hyunjin smiled innocently before trying to steal another kiss.

"hyunjin no, we haven't brushed our teeth yet."

"fine." hyunjin laughed before playing with seungmin's hand.

"but i hope you know i love you, jinyoung worshipper." hyunjin gasped. _too soon, kim seungmin._

"i love you too, mr. bean freak." hyunjin retorted.

"hey! if not because of mr. bean, i won't be able to confess to you." seungmin laughed in sync with hyunjin, vibrating at the thought.

"right, i just think i should watch it now _properly_ with you or else i'll fall to another one of your pranks."

*.☆•

_well, who would've thought that binge-watching mr. bean can actually bring two souls with mutual unspoken feelings for each other together in a balcony of a hotel room– one hand on top of the other, while breathing the salty air in unison– to greet another normal, yet somehow still surreal, morning with solace resting in their hearts?_

**Author's Note:**

> okay WEIRD i was close to finishing this fic earlier when seungmin posted a birthday greeting and two of the photos are of him and hyunjin in a cute ass room and i'm :"( such cute babies also wtf hyunjin was wearing a striped button-up too huh
> 
> i forgot my initial notes here cos i accidentally deleted this but i hope you enjoyed this !! sorry for the errors you might encounter since i have not proofread this. thank you for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/interludehan)


End file.
